


【柴哈】隐晦性暗示

by bombUp



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombUp/pseuds/bombUp
Summary: 一发完，短
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 10





	【柴哈】隐晦性暗示

「老婆，在干嘛呢？」  
刘昊然一边盯着手机屏幕，一边从外卖袋子里拿菜，一式一样码在餐桌上。  
白天有通告，忙了一天，回来还要补专业课作业，这会儿已经七点多了才吃上晚饭。

米饭扒拉了两口，终于等来了回信。  
「刚回家。」

「我好想你啊。」刘昊然扁扁嘴。  
「乖，我也想你了，就是最近通告多。」  
「今天工作累不累？」  
「还好，上午给杂志拍了一套图，下午去见了个朋友。」  
屏幕这头张若昀食指摩挲着下唇，琢磨着打出这么一句。

拍杂志刘昊然知道，昨晚上睡前两个人还聊了，让他下意识就把重点放在了后面半句话上。  
「朋友？谁啊。」  
「吴磊。」  
吴磊？  
刘昊然夹菜的手顿了顿。  
「你俩要合作？」  
「没有，不是公事见面。」  
不是公事，那是私事？  
「聊什么了？」  
「没聊什么，就一起吃顿饭，叙叙旧呗。」  
叙旧？  
刘昊然心脏颤了颤。  
这什么意思？  
这要早一段时间，吴磊也算是他情敌级别的人物。吴磊对张若昀的热情可一点都不比他少，明里暗里跟他争了不少个回合。明侦那会好几次互动都看得他直发酸，镜头前面那互动都那样了，也不知道看不见的地方都干嘛了。  
这个把个月过去了，这是怎么着，要在他这个正牌眼皮子底下燃情？

「怎么了？」  
刘昊然让提示音拉回思绪，手机那头顶进来一条白色消息，他顿了顿，迟疑着打下一行字。  
「你们…就吃饭了？」干没干别的？

「吃了饭，还一起散了个步，最后他送我回家的。」  
「还说了下次再约。」  
张若昀断了个句，发了两条。

还下次再约？  
刘昊然琢磨着这几句话的意思，心里有点泛酸，思绪越飘越远，甚至怀疑起他这些年是不是其实一直在做备胎。  
缓了缓神，把剩下的外卖盒子分好类，再把没吃完的放进冰箱。然后套上外套简单戴了个口罩，拎着垃圾下楼。一气呵成，一眼没看手机。

垃圾狠狠摔进垃圾桶，在夜幕里发出较为响亮的叮咣声。刘昊然在垃圾桶前面站定了一会儿，却没接着转身上楼，而是出了小区打了辆车，熟练的报了个地名。

开出去有一段路了，刘昊然坐在车里，歪着头盯着车窗外极速闪过的城市夜景，霓虹灯五颜六色的点缀钢铁丛林，才觉得刚刚这一系列举动有点冲动。  
他掏出手机，被刚点亮的屏幕晃了眼睛，连忙调小了亮度，点开他和张若昀的聊天框。  
上面备注栏静静的躺着老婆两个字。  
张若昀跟着补了两条消息过来，刘昊然看了一眼没回。也不知道张若昀会不会着急，他也懒得管，那人的家门就在眼前了，手机里的消息就显得不那么重要了。

特别设置的手机铃声响起来的时候，他刚好敲响张若昀家的门。  
张若昀穿着睡袍，手里拿着手机，嘴里还嘟囔着什么正给他开门。

“怎么直接过来了。”张若昀撑在门边，似笑非笑地看着刘昊然换鞋。  
“想来就来了。”  
“事都做完了？”  
“还差点作业，不过不着急。”  
刘昊然摘了口罩，走过去贴着张若昀，一只手半搂着张若昀的腰身，顺势夺过了手里的手机。  
“老婆。”刘昊然埋头在张若昀肩头闷声说。  
“嗯？”  
“帮我看看我头上有没有长草。”  
张若昀噗嗤一声笑出来，揉了揉刘昊然的头，拉着人的另一只手也环在自己腰上。  
“没有，健康的很。”  
张若昀后背摔在柔软的沙发上，又小幅度弹起，他搂着刘昊然的脖子和人亲吻，整个人都好像在蜜罐子里滚了一圈，甜得发腻。  
一吻结束，张若昀露出一个近似于计谋得逞坏笑来，双腿紧紧盘着刘昊然的腰。  
“和吴磊聊的开心吗。”刘昊然舔走张若昀嘴角的涶液，沉声发问。  
“那毕竟很久没见了嘛。”张若昀笑，故意去看刘昊然的反应。  
“是吗，那咱俩也聊聊吧。”

算下来他们两个也有一个礼拜没怎么好好在一起了，两个人都有工作，白天忙到晚上的，更别提彻夜交流感情那码子事了。最近好不容易工作松了点，没想到自己院子里的花都长到墙边了。  
“嗯，聊吧。”张若昀窝在刘昊然身下，“想聊什么。”  
“你今天跟吴磊都聊什么了。”  
“从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲学了。”  
话音落下，果不其然，张若昀感受到刘昊然愤愤的在他的肩头咬了一口。他存心逗刘昊然，小孩吃醋到怀疑人生的模样特别好玩，也是有意逼出刘昊然的占有欲，想让身上这个青年把自己按在床上狠狠侵犯，贴着他的耳朵问他爽不爽大不大。  
想到这，张若昀的腿不自觉磨蹭着刘昊然的小腿，阴茎已经有半勃的势头。  
于是他开口，“你知道今天什么日子吗。”  
“什么日子？”  
“国际植树节。”  
“啊？”刘昊然猛地抬起头，一脸不在状况。  
张若昀嘴角还是噙着一抹斜度，把小孩的头按回自己颈间，“所以我给你准备了一份礼物。”  
刘昊然想问突然唱的是哪出，又想问植树节礼物该不会是什么蚂蚁森林之类的，只不过两个问题还在脑子里打着架都没说出口，就看见张若昀那双骨节分明的手从他眼前晃过，直直朝下移动，搭上了睡袍的带子。

“自己来拆。”张若昀嘴唇贴着刘昊然的耳朵轻声说。

下一秒就是天翻地覆，张若昀被扛在肩膀上又倒在床上，衣服一件件被脱掉，散落在地板上，张若昀眯着眼睛感受身上游走的双手，无比享受小狼狗在自己身上耕耘的动作。  
刘昊然从下颌一路亲吻到胸口，叼着那颗红豆舔吮。  
他算是懂了，张若昀说这些话就是故意的。  
“若昀哥…”刘昊然架起张若昀一条腿，一只手胡乱地将润滑涂抹在肛口，“以后想要，就直说。”然后果断地刺入一个指节。  
“…嗯啊啊…”张若昀受力仰起脖颈，感受着身上的爱抚，因为终于如愿而发出欢愉的呻吟。  
扩张到四指，刘昊然刚想从床头柜里摸个避孕套出来，就被张若昀伸出手按住了。  
“别…别戴。”  
“若昀…”  
“别戴，射给我。”张若昀回过头来索吻，“就这一次，没关系的。”  
太久没见压抑着他的欲望，张若昀急切的需要一个爆破点。  
刘昊然安抚性地衔住张若昀的嘴唇亲吻，迟疑了一下还是收回了手，转而揉捏一对丰腴的臀瓣。两只手向外掰开，露出一张一合的嫩粉色穴口。  
他扶着自己的性器，顶端磨蹭着肛口，相接处皆是水光黏腻。阴茎一点一点顶进张若昀体内，肉贴肉的感觉缓缓浮现清晰明了，甚至穴口的褶皱都能被清晰感知，两个人都不由得发出满足的喟叹。  
小幅度摆胯逐渐加快了速度，挺送的幅度一次比一次加大。  
“昊然、昊然…”张若昀胡乱抓弄刘昊然的后背，“…你、嗯用力…啊…”  
刘昊然笑了一下，一插到底，连带出来的淫液让交合处一片黏腻，囊袋撞击屁股的声音便带了些水声。  
“老婆…”  
胯下的动作玩得张若昀爽得不能自己，他扭着腰迎合摆动，撩拨得刘昊然情欲大涨。  
张若昀向下伸手，握住自己挺立的性器上下抚弄，却被刘昊然拦住，握着他的手不肯让他碰那根。  
“若昀…”刘昊然俯下身去亲张若昀的脖颈，身下顶着那一点磨蹭，“我好爱你…”  
“…嗯…你…动、动一动啊…”前端得不到抚慰，后面的敏感点被抵住却没有接下来的动作，让明明已经被塞满的张若昀清晰感觉到空虚。  
“你要说，你也爱我。”  
“我爱、爱你…”张若昀颤抖着吐出字句。  
“你只有我一个。”  
“…嗯…快…”  
任凭张若昀怎么扭动，刘昊然就是不肯动作，快感被叫停的感觉太糟糕，大脑一片空白又没法思考，只能攀着身上人的腿迎合。  
“说嘛，说了就给你。”  
“我只有你…只有你…”

姿势换了一个又一个，刘昊然也始终没让张若昀碰他前面的阴茎。即使这样，一个晚上他们也做得爽利又痛快，许久没见积攒下来的情欲终于顺着突破口倾泻而出。  
后穴被射得满满当当，自己也不知道单凭后面高潮了多少次，张若昀失神的望着天花板，任由刘昊然摆弄着给他做清理。  
刘昊然搂住张若昀多次高潮后无力的身体，头埋在胸口狠狠的吸了一口，玩味的舔弄了一下乳肉，心安理得的缠在张若昀身上做八爪鱼。

事实证明，性暗示要到位。


End file.
